evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen
Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen is Captain Spaulding]'s namesake road side gas station, located near the Southern American town of Ruggsville in Texas, U.S.A., and the establishment itself doubles as both an eatery and a horror-themed museum (complete with a carnival-like 4-wheeler vehicle inside known as the Murder Ride). The place itself is even being bragged about for its famous fried chicken. It is a very well-known fictitious location in the 2003 exploitation horror movie The House of 1000 Corpses and its 2005 sequel The Devil's Rejects, both directed by heavy metal rock musician Rob Zombie. An advertisement for the Museum is often broadcasted on television that promotes the establishment for its "Fried Chicken and Gasoline" and features audio commentary and an appearance by none other than the owner, Captain Spaulding, himself. The commercial also offers directions as to where to find the Museum as well and dictates as follows, "Exit 13 off Route 1 at Ruggsville". A sign advertising the Museum is seen on Route 1 advertising the Fried Chicken and Gasoline, enticing any would-be traveler to make a stop if needed. It is noted that to visit the establishment an exit must be made on Exit 13 in Ruggsville. Overview Museum of Monsters and Madmen From the exterior structure of the Museum, a large neon sign is illuminated at night time hours to make a wider appeal and actually be seen from a distance. Also in addition, a large ghoulish butcher-like mannequin is seen next to the sign, on the statue's right side is also a large circus clown neon sign with the finger pointing downwards to the Murder Ride. A recorded hellish laughter is then played from speakers, which sit on the roof. Once on the property, the Museum itself looks like any ordinary gas station or rest area. The Murder Ride is located to the east side of the premises, while the Museum is within the building in which you pay for gas and for food, if necessary. A large clown mannequin (which almost resembles the establishment's owner Captain Spaulding himself) greets any visitors by the door by an animatronic arm waving motion. Within the Museum, many strange exhibits and oddities await, such as: *The Alligator Boy, a mummified corpse of half an alligator and half human creature. *'Mary the Monkey Girl', a half girl and half monkey hybrid that was found in the wilds of Borneo. (Though she is not seen in House of 1000 Corpses, she is referred to and shown in a commercial advertising the Museum in The Devil's Rejects.) *'Aqualina the "Feegee" Mermaid'. *"Wall of Shame" photo gallery. *Jackalope mounted on frame. *Various pumpkins and Jack-o-Lanterns. *Numerous jarred fetuses. *A sarcophagus. *The Hairless Monkey. *Photographs of medical oddities. *Various animal hides and skeletons. *Framed photographs of Spaulding's travels. *Framed photographs of villains in history including serial killers. *Busts of famous horror film characters, such as Count Dracula and the Creature from the Black Lagoon. *Numerous taxidermy animals and mannequins. *Glass display case of skulls. *Wooden and glass display case of a ribcage. *Letters and confessions of various criminals. *'Famous Fried Chicken' stand. Murder Ride The Murder Ride, also known as "Captain Spaulding's Murder Ride" is the popular attraction found exclusively at Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen. The main idea of the ride is to educate by means of traveling around in a cart throughout various scenes and videos that depict and detail brutal murders, crime scenes and serial killer histories. The ride also features mythical monsters and villains. This is also accompanied by a narration by Captain Spaulding, who stands at the helm of the ride as its captain, technically speaking. Albert Fish Cannibalistic masochist Albert Fish (real name: Hamilton Fish) was born in Washington D.C. on May 19, 1870 A.D., and his parents were from a household with a long history of severe mental illness and he would prove to be no exception. He was sent away to an orphanage, where he endured severe beatings and whippings. Later, Fish said that he was the only child at the orphanage that actually enjoyed the abuse. In 1890 A.D. he moved to New York City, where he began raping children and committing very bizarre sexual acts. He continued this practice over the next twenty years before becoming a murderer. 8 years later, he married a woman and proceeded to have six children with her. His children reportedly led fairly normal lives except for some strange occurrences. In one case, Fish asked his children to spank him with a paddle containing sharp nails. After his wife left him, Fish spent his free time writing obscene letters to widows listed in the personals section of the newspaper. Since he worked as a painter, he was able to move across the United States at leisure. During his travels, he was able to easily kill people and he later said that he had murdered someone in each of the twenty-three states that he had visited during his life. Studies later showed that most of his victims were black and from poor families. It is suspected that Fish purposely targeted this demographic since racism at the time made it unlikely that anything would be done about the murders. Modern psychologists describe Fish as a sadomasochist, a person that derives sexual pleasure from receiving and exerting pain. He frequently mutilated himself by sticking needles into himself and even lighting himself on fire. More disturbing, however, is the fact that he liked to eat the flesh of his victims as well as their urine and feces. The process of murder that Fish utilized was slow torture. He employed several types of torture devices, which he referred to as his "instruments of hell". Each child that he kidnapped would be tied up and whipped with a belt covered in nails. His other instruments included a handsaw, meat cleaver, and various knives. The murder that helped police to pinpoint Fish was that of Grace Budd. On May 28th, 1928 A.D., Fish responded to a work ad placed by the Budd family in New York City. Despite his attraction to their eighteen-year-old son Edward, Fish decided to kidnap their ten-year-old daughter Grace instead. He convinced her parents to let him take her to a party at his home and never returned with the girl. The Budd family heard nothing of their daughter until 1934 A.D., when Fish sent them a letter stating that he had killed Grace and ate her body after cooking it. Although the letter was anonymous, the police traced it back to his apartment building and matched the handwriting to other documents in his apartment. Fish was finally caught and his trial began one year later on March 11th. He pleaded insanity on the basis that he had voices telling him to kill children. Numerous psychiatrists came to his defense, describing his bizarre sexual fetishes, but the prosecution contended that none of those meant that a person was insane. The trial lasted for 10 days and the jury proclaimed Fish both sane and guilty of murder. The sentencing followed with the judge giving an order for Fish's execution. He was executed on January 16, 1936 after sitting on death row at Sing Sing prison. Some say that Fish was looking forward to electrocution as the "ultimate sexual thrill", but this theory is disputed. Albert Fish remains one of the most disturbing criminals in history. He admitted to committing sexual assault on hundreds of occasions and evidence has shown that he committed at least 16 murders during his lifetime. Lizzie Borden Small-town Sunday school teacher Lizzie Andrew Borden who was born in Fall River, Massachusetts on the 19th of July, 1860 A.D., was the accused suspect in the case of the gruesome 1892 axe murders of both her father and step-mother, Andrew and Abby Borden. A lifelong resident of Fall River, Lizzie was tried and acquitted of the killings of in 1893 A.D., but a macabre children's rhyme has since become better known than the case itself: "Lizzie Borden took an axe And gave her mother forty whacks. When she saw what she had done She gave her father forty-one." The story goes that Andrew and Abby were chopped by an axe or hatchet multiple times on the morning of August 4th, 1892 A.D., while the maid napped and Lizzie was -- she said -- in the barn. Speculation ever since has been fueled by the dramatic elements of the story: A respected community member, Lizzie, as the prime suspect; a resentful relationship with the step-mother, compounded by acrimony over money; the brutal crime itself (chopped to death by a hatchet!); rumors that the police bungled the investigation; and, significantly, coverage by the then-new nationwide press. Borden did not testify at her own trial, and she apparently was shunned by the townsfolk during her remaining years in Fall River. No one else was ever arrested for the crime. Hobbyists and historians have examined the evidence for more than a century, but nobody really knows the truth. Ed Gein Edward Theodore Gein, the Butcher of Plainfield, was born in La Crosse, Wisconsin on August 27th, 1906 A.D. His mother, Augusta Wilhelmine-Gein, former wife of the boys' father George Philip Gein, was very repressive, convincing all of her two sons that sex was evil and would doom them to hell. Shortly after Ed's birth, she decided to move the family to the town of Plainfield within Wisconsin, where outsiders would have less of a chance of influencing her own children. In Plainfield, Ed never left the family farm and lived with his brother and mother until they had both died by 1945. The day his mother died, Ed was 39 years old and still a bachelor. He stopped farming and began to live on federal subsidies and doing odd jobs for people in town. Alone in the large house, he kept his mother's room untouched and locked, just as it had been before she died. He also sealed off most of the other house, choosing to live only in a bedroom and the kitchen. Free of his mother's prying eye, he soon began taking an interest in the female anatomy. Ed found medical books, horror novels, pornographic magazines, and books on the Nazi medical experiments. Through this media he was able to thoroughly study that which his mother had hidden from him for so long. He fantasized about having his own woman to study, but his social inhibitions disallowed him from meeting women. A desperate Ed took things a little too far. Ed went to Plainfield's local cemeteries and began digging up female cadavers to take home. He would spend hours studying the corpses and removing parts via dissection. Sometimes, after removing internal organs and the head, he would remove the skin and wear it around the house. He also enjoyed fondling the removed female genitals, sometimes putting them into a pair of women's underwear, which he wore around the house. Ed's behavior made him very careful about keeping people away from his farm to hide his secret activities. He quickly became a recluse in the community and was referred to as "Weird Old Eddie". His condition took a turn for the worse when he began to seek fresh females to study. He decided to hunt for another woman in her 50s (about the same age as his mother when she died) and perform the same practice. His only known victim was Bernice Worden, who happened to be the mother of the sheriff's deputy. The deputy heard about Ed being in town (a rare event) on the same day his mother disappeared and went out to the Gein house. After some snooping around, the men found what would arouse the interest and horror of the entire nation and set a new standard for disturbing behavior. Worden's body was naked and beheaded, hanging upside down in the barn, with the chest cut open. Inside of the house, her head and intestines were found in a box and her heart on a plate. Doctor Satan The enigmatic maniac Doctor Satan (real name: S. Quentin Quale) was known to be a murderer, a torturer, but most of all, a master surgeon. Mr. Quale was an intern at Willows County Mental Hospital (nicknamed "Weeping Willows" for the neverending cries of pain within the said institution), where he performed primitive brain surgery on patients in order to create a race of "superhumans" from the stock of the mentally ill. Quale and his insidious experiments was discovered by an angry mob of local citizens who later hung him outside of town as vigilante justice prevailed. The infamous hanging tree that sealed the mad doctor's fate is said to be the place called Deadwood (rumored to be found near the Firefly family's farmhouse) outside of Ruggsville. The following day his body was found to be missing. No trace of Doctor Satan was ever discovered. A gravestone was erected for him in a local Ruggsville cemetery, but no body was ever buried. The entire tale and location is dubbed as the "Deadwood Mystery". Incidents *An attempted robbery once befell the location by Killer Karl and Richard "Little Dick Wick" Wick, which was ultimately an utter failure as both thugs were killed in the act. *Disappearance of two young couples (Denise Willis, Mary Knowles, Bill Hudley and Jerry Goldsmith) after a visit. Gallery Captain Spaulding the Clown.jpg|Captain Spaulding The Museum of Monsters & Madmen.jpg|Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen Category:Evil Lairs